Ugh Until I Die
by Athena Picasso
Summary: Claire is Annabeth's twin sister. She knows that Annabeth and Percy are totally in love. She knows that as much as she may like Percy, she knows that he'll never like her back.
1. Chapter 1

I heard someone knocking at the door.

I looked at my watch, 12 o' clock, it wasn't Percy. At least, it couldn't be Percy. Unless he was an hour early. It was probably just the milkman, and since I was the only one in the house (Family had vacated. They were going on a "Family Trip) besides Annabeth, and she was taking a shower, I would have to answer the door.

"Okay, one second!" I yelled, brushed the remaining dirt into the dustpan. I threw it away, washed my hands, and answered the door.

It WAS Percy.

"Oh, hey Percy." I said. I saw a little golden package in his hand, he was fidgeting nervously, and pulling at his t-shirt.

"Oh, hey Claire." he said.

"You're an hour early, though, Perce." I said, then I showed him. "See? 12:01, on the dot. You weren't supposed to get her for another…" I waited a few seconds "58 minutes."

He showed me his watch, it was 1:03 on his.

"Actually, Claire, it's 1:03, I got here at 1:00, on the dot." he said.

"Oh." I said "No wonder was hungry."

He laughed, and my stomach churned.

I mean, it wasn't like a had had a huge crush on Percy since I met him, or anything, nope. Just regular old me, Annabeth's twin sister NOT liking Percy, not caring when they looked into each others eyes and everything was right in the world.

Oh, no.

NOT!

Percy had saved my life before, plus he was hot, and he was son of Poseidon, I mean, he was all around perfect. Except that he left a trail of dead monsters wherever he went, but that was a minor detail. I mean, if he was a regular person, and NOT a demigod, he would have no flaws. Almost like the Automatons that Annabeth had been so obsessed about for the last 2 months.

See, after we came back from the quest in the Labyrinth, Annabeth had been slaving over her silver, sleek laptop while I checked my email on my clunky, slow, obnoxious desktop.

I was so jealous of Annabeth, you couldn't even believe. She got a dude who showed up to her birthday party, a loving, caring, twin sister (that would be me), and an awesome computer.

I sat Percy down at the dining room table and went upstairs.

I brushed my ratty hair, and pulled it into a bun, then I put on some jeans, and a t-shirt. I threw the tornado I had left in my wake into my closet. I would have it cleaned before dad got home.

Hopefully.

I knocked on the bathroom door, and yelled at Annabeth that Percy was here. I silently prayed to Athena that she wouldn't hear me. That I would still have a few minutes with Percy and that he would realize that annabeth wasn't the girl for him and-

No, no, this was wrong.

All wrong. Annabeth belonged to Percy, Percy belonged to Annabeth. It was that simple. Except… if you threw me in the mix everything got suddenly complicated.

Why did I have to be born and mess everything up?

I stomped down the stairs, and plopped down in the seat next to Percy.

"Everything's so… clean." he noticed.

I looked around.

Usually, the living room is littered with Legos, the kitchen sprayed with flour, and everything a total mess, but this morning, there was not a single Lego out of place, not a speck of flour on the now spotless table.

"Yeah, um, new rule. Dad made it up. Me and Annabeth have to clean for 1 hour every Saturday until we get our own jobs." I said "It's REALLY obnoxious."

"Yeah, seems so. My mom, she only makes me keep my room clean." he said. "Unless I break a family heirloom with Riptide."

I laughed, and then I heard stomps on the stairs.

Either it was a giant, or Annabeth, and I was hoping the latter.

"Hey Seaweed brain." she said.

And the moment was gone.


	2. Cake

Percy

I stared at Annabeth, her wet strands of blonde hair, and her storm cloud grey eyes. You could tell that she was trying to be casual, with her hair down and jeans and a t-shirt, but I could tell that she had tried. Then there was Claire, who, was so unorganized that it would be hard for her not to be casual. She had pulled her hair into a sloppy bun, and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Almost exactly like Annabeth, yet pulling off a different mood.

Annabeth was rambling on about going to some world renowned monument that she and her dad and Claire had gone to. Claire was changing the time on her watch, and at the same time, she was staring at the timer on the oven in the kitchen.

Annabeth and Claire were totally different.

Annabeth was smart, organized, and clever.

Not that Claire wasn't smart, no she was, but not about architecture or mathematical equations. She was always good with people. She could get someone to do anything for her. She was totally unorganized, and when she was fighting with her sword, she just swung. No particular order, no planning just swinging.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud beeping noise.

"the cake." Claire said, dropping her watch on the table and pushing her chair back so fast that it fell on the floor. She quickly put the chair back and ran out of the room.

I could hear a few clatterings, bangs, and swears until I heard the oven door open.

"CRAP!" Claire yelled "Mother-" and then some more swearing. Annabeth and I ran into the kitchen, to find the cake on the floor, splattered. Claire smiled meekly.

"Uh, there's always the bakery down the street!" Claire said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll mop this up, Claire, you and Percy go to the bakery. Get a cake. Don't drop it, and come back."

"Um, that seems simple enough." I said, "come on Claire, let's go."

Was it me, or did she blush?

Whatever. I grabbed my coat and walked outside.

It was extremely foggy outside, and cold. I shivered and waited for Claire. When would she come out?

Finally, a few seconds later, she came out. She had on a thin jacket. Which I didn't think anyone would own in San Francisco, I mean, the fog, the cold, yeah.

"Okay, let's go." she said, shivering. I walked with her towards, some direction and we walked in silence.

"So… Percy, how's life?" she asked casually. She had stopped shivering, and she had her hands in her pockets.

"Um… good." I said "You?"

"Oh um, well…" she said, struggling.

"Boy trouble?" I asked, I could read her moods from Rachel, and Annabeth. Something was troubling her, and nothing EVER troubled Claire. Monster, no big deal, Kronos? Charge! Ice monster, stab it. Giggling tree nymph, make it shut up. Boys… Run away and hide in a box in the cellar.

"Uh, well… yeah." she said.

"Who's the lucky dude?" I asked.

"Oh, um, you wouldn't know him." she said, turning pink.

"Come on." I said, nudging her. "Someone at camp, someone at school?"

"Uh, well, he, uh, goes to my school." she said, looking pleased with herself.

"And?" I asked.

"uh, well, his, uh, name is, uh… George!" she said, again, looking extremely pleased.

"Well, what does he look like?" I asked.

"Well, he, uh, he actually looks a lot like you." she said. "But, uh, he, hasblueeyes!" she blurted, turning really, really red.

"I see." I said "I see."

"Why do you even need to know, Percy? I mean, it's not like we're bffs or anything. YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GIRL!!!"

Dude, was she PMSing?

"Oh, uh, sorry." I said "I'll just, back away slowly…" I bumped into an innocent passerby, making him scowl and run away.

She hit me playfully in the shoulder.

"Come on Percy, there's no need to harm people." she said, "Oh, look, we're here!"


	3. Love Spells

Claire

As Percy and I walked into the bakery, I internally smacked my forehead with a pan. Why had I made up this George? Why did I make it EVER SO OBVIOUS THAT GEORGE WASN'T REAL? Ugh.

But Percy didn't seem to care, he just walked into the bakery like a normal person. Which he wasn't. Obviously. As soon as we walked in the doors, the smell of cake hit us.

So… good…

I literally almost fainted as we got farther into the shop.

And Percy almost caught me…

And I was left to daydream about what happened next…

"Whoa, Claire, are you okay?" Percy asked me.

And all of a sudden, I fel A LOT more attracted to him.

"Hi Peeercy…" I said.

"Uh… Claire?" he asked.

I gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Peeeercy!" I said. Dude, what was going on here?

He pushed me off of him.

"Claire, are you okay?" he asked. He pulled me out of the bakery, and everything was back to normal. No Peeercys or girpping or anything, just… normalness.

Then we both looked at the name of the bakery.

Aphrodite's Oven.

Uh oh Spagettio.

"Uh, Percy. Why don't you go in there… alone?" I said, looking at the ground and probably blushing so much my face was about to turn into fire.

"Uh, yeah, sure." he said.

I handed him the money, and soon, he came back out with a cake that said Happy Birthday Annabeth on it.

"Okay." I said "Now that that little episode is over, let's go home."

***

When we got back to the house, Annabeth was sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked.

Percy and I looked at each other.

"Well… Um… The bakery… was, uh," I looked at Percy for help.

"It was, uh, well, they, uh, were closed for only five minutes more, so we waited it out." he said.

"Oh, okay." Annabeth said. "Let's eat it, I guess." she said.

Percy set it down in the kitchen, and started to cut it.

"You want a piece, Claire?" he asked me. I thought about what had happened in the bakery.

"You know what? I'll pass." I said, "I think, I'll just drink some juice."

"Really?" Annabeth asked "You're always begging for cake!"

"Well, uh, I'm just, not hungry." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Percy said.

"Well, you guys are missing out!" Annabeth said "I mean…"

Percy looked at me, worriedly.

"Peeeercy…" she said…


	4. Quest

After Percy had gone, I had to break Annabeth out of her trance.

"Annabeth, come on! Annabeth…" I said. "You scared Percy away."

"Peeeeeercy!" she kept saying through sobs "The love of my life is gone!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth, look, drink some water, Percy'll be back." she gulped down the water.

"Perc-" Annabeth stopped kicking and wailing. "Wait, what just happened?"

So then I told her the story.

"Ugh." she said, burying her head in her hands. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried." I said.

"So… it happened to you to?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

She giggled, and I gave her the deal stare.

"So, I guess we should come up with an excuse for dad, right?"

***

8 months later

"Percy, come back!" I yelled. Percy had stolen my hat, again. I tackled hiiim from behind and grabbed my hat.

"Aha!" I yelled, waving it in the air.

"Percy, Claire, some here!" I could hear Chiron yell. I stuffed the cap in my back pocket and followed Percy to the pavilion.

I saw Annabeth already there, and Grover, and Tyson.

"Brother!" Tyson yelled. He attacked Percy, which, I guess would be a hug in Cyclopes terms. "Claire." he said "Hello."

"Hey Tyson." I said. Then I turned to Chiron. "Wassup'?"

"We've gotten some… interesting news about the latest prophecy." Chiron said.

"And?" I asked.

"There were seven half bloods found-" Chiron said.

"Okay, I'll get packing." I said, then I turned to the rest. "meetcha out here in half an hour, and then Chiron, you can give us the deets."


End file.
